Between Blood, Faith, Families & The supernatural
by Caitlin Knight
Summary: They say in every generation there's only one she along fights on the good side. She alone will stand against the vampire's, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer. Sometimes, when family is involved will they learn about the other side in order to protect one of their own as siblings become missing and family secrets are revealed?
1. Prologue

Between Blood, Faith, Families

& The supernatural

Fandom: Dino Thunder, Buffy, Angel, and Charmed

Plot: They say in every generation there's only one she along fights on the good side. She alone will stand against the vampire's, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer. Sometimes, when family is involved will they learn about the other side in order to protect one of their own as siblings become missing and family secrets are revealed?

Prologue

It was a beautiful day in Princeton , New Jersey, not too cold and not too hot as you can tell that fall was about to approach. Leaves falling down town folks could be seen walking the streets of New Jersey as one individual dressed and a yellow tank top and black baggy pants and her long black beautiful hair pinned up and a love knot had her head into a book about engineering. Everything about engineering excited her from building robots, computer's and etc to motorcycles engineering excited her. She's on her ninth year at Princeton when a flyer landed inside of her book as she continued to walk. She bumps right into her college Professor Mr .Sims.

"Ouch! I am so sorry about that Professor Sims.

"It's okay just watch where you are going or else Miss. Malone ." Professor Sims says as Kira nods her head she waited until he was gone to sign heavily. She didn't know she was holding her breath that long as on cue her phone ring throughout the college school yard as she immediately answered it as his voice spoke.

"Hey pumpkin belly how is college treating you? He says as Kira continue to walk to her off campus townhouse.

" Hi dad and great I accidentally walked into Professor Sims by accident. However, other than that I have one more course to complete and I can come home for good

"Let me guess you had your nose stuck into a book again. Kira how many times have I told you how dangerous is that for you? " Kira looks down at the ground as she puts her book away as she continues to listen to her father.

"I'm sorry dad it won't happen again." Kira says sad as Charlie Malone could hear the sadden in her voice.

"I'm not fussing Kira you are my only daughter. I trained you on everything you need to know about the streets and if anything happened to you I can't live without myself knowing. I didn't train you enough. Papa Roach, and Gun is all I have. Are you coming home for the big race? Kira had smile when her dad mention her Papa Roach.

"Yes sir daddy are you coming to get me Friday? Kira said feeling excited already.

"Once you take your last final exam I am coming to get you. Kira do your dad a favor. Please get into trouble, let your hair down, or something. You are the only child I have that hasn't broken the law, got caught having weed or anything. Have fun honey just not too much fun. I am very proud of your achievements. I am glad God chose me to be your father. Talk with ya later and see ya Saturday.

Kira met Leslie at the bar Coyote ugly and it was girls night and the girls where able to get in free but what they didn't know that sometimes, girls like Kira and Leslie don't make it out. Kira on the other hand counted how many guards were at the door and how many were at the back exit and how many had guns.

"You are acting weird again Kira what are you doing?" Leslie says as she orders two Fruity Tooties for her and Kira.

"Nothing! I am just spooked about something. Why are there so many men here tonight when it's the Rave here tonight?" Kira says as Leslie looks around finally and Kira's rangers instincts kicks into overdrive as she takes out her phone to text her dad the location of the Rave. Kira had turned around and Leslie was gone as Professor Sims, Professor Mark's and Debarge came up to Kira. Kira had a funny feeling about that place and that bar. Kira couldn't stand straight as she trips over her foot and felling into Professor Debarge.

"Miss. Malone I didn't know this bar was your type?" Professor Debarge says looking at Sims and Marks.

"It isn't I am here with a friend now if you can excuse me let me go find my friend." Kira says kind of drunk as she stumbles trying to make it to find Leslie.

" I think I saw Leslie go into the back follow us back here." Professor Mark's says as he pulls a drunk Kira to a dark room and he started kissing her and touching her everywhere as she try to fight him off as the other man attackes her from behind with a cloth over her mouth as he pushes Kira down to the ground as he ripped off her clothes and pushes deep inside of her as all three men took there turned and beat her and rape her one by one.. Kira came too as she felt something push inside of her and she starts to fight back. She could hear gunshots and her father's voice being heard as they tried to keep her quiet.

"Girls like you make human trafficking so damn easy to lure. I had fun raping you all of did as he turns on the light. Kira counted it at least four to five men in the room along with Leslie lying unconscious on the floor. He dragged Kira by her hair as she started to kick and scream as he punches her in the face and stabs her in the stomach and back. The door to the room flew open and guns was heard being fired and her dad's voice saying stay alive; stay alive as they called for 911.

What's going to happen next on Between Blood, Faith, Family, lies & the supernatural?

Yes I am going to finished this fan fiction through because there's some dark family secrets. Daughter and mother reunion, and etc coming right up.


	2. Offline For Now

Between Blood, Faith, Families

& The supernatural

Fandom: Dino Thunder, Buffy, Angel, and Charmed

Chapter 1: Offline For Now

The hospital was loud and busy nurses and doctors rushing everywhere and for one in particular man his World was crushed. Ernie couldn't believe the lost of his son came too soon and fragile. Papa Ernie Malone put his hands between his knees as a single tear escaped his eyes. He begged Charlie not to race that night but Charlie was stubborn and pigheaded and he wouldn't let his fans down and now he has to lay his son to rest, while his daughter is still in a coma fighting for her life. It's been nine whole months that his granddaughter laid in that hospital bed hook up to those machines that keeps her alive. Three months ago his granddaughter gave birth to a beautiful baby boy name Mason Connor Hope Malone. Ernie remember one of his and Kira's conversation about kids and if she ever had them her son would be name after her best friends and brother. Ernie Malone kept that promise to his granddaughter.

Dino Thunder Headquarters

Dr. Thomas Reshawn Hope Oliver looked at the hidden cameras throughout the city hoping to find the whereabouts of Kira. He was scared and worried that she was kidnapped by old enemies and she had nowhere to contact them. He was afraid that she was gone and that's why her morpher was shown offline.

"Anything yet Dr. O?" Ethan James ask as he knew the answer and praying that he wasn't right and he looks over at Connor who was looking down at his watch. He was already grounded for punching the hell out of Chase Millington. His dad had took his car and grounded him for three weeks. It was school, home and soccer no extra trips and he hated it being grounded by his dad when he's in town. As in on cue Connor phone started to ring his father ringtone. Connor was scared to answer it.

"Aren't you going to answer your dad phone called?" Trent ask as the others look at Connor as he taps a button on his iPhone 6 as his father voice could be heard.

"Where the hell are you Connor? You suppose to come straight home from school.

" Dad I was coming my friend needed my help." Connor says as Tommy Oliver looks up from the computer follow by Billy and Jason

'That's not what I ask you Connor. I ask you where the hell are you? Don't lie to me either or you grounded for 5 weeks and no car. I been to the school. Why did you get detention?" In matter of fact stay where you are I am coming to get you, than you can explain to your aunt and I why my son have dentention." Mr. McKnight says as the other end of the phone hung up and Connor swallowed his throat hard.

"You okay Connor you act like you seen a ghost or heard the wrong voice?" Hayley says as Connor stood there froze like a deer in headlights.

"I'm grounded for three months no soccor, no car, no life if that's my Aunt with my dad. Wait, that was my dad on the phone wasn't it?" Connor says as he started to pace back and forward as Ethan comes back up to the house.

"Hey Dr. O are you having anymore company?" Ethan says as Connor started to panic even more.

"No! Who is it?" Dr. Thomas Oliver said as he looks over too a freak out Connor.

"Male and a red head and a Black 1967 Plymouth Belvedere GTX convertible. Its clean as hell Dr. O and he looks like your twin Connor." Ethan says as the others thought Connor was going to faint.

"Wait! Connor you have a twin?" Dr. Oliver said as Connor look at Dr. O before passing out cold..

"DAMN! Did he really just freaky faint?" Came Aisha as she helps the young boy up as she watches him put his face between his hands as the person knocks twice and Hayley went to answer the door as a petite red head stood by a muscular handsome guy that was a splitting image of Connor.

"Hi! My name is Dawn Summers and this Angel McKnight is my nephew here? Is it okay if we can come inside?" Her sweet soft voice says as Dr. Oliver spoke up from the kitchen

"Its okay Hayley send them and yes he's here we where just finishing up our science project and mentoring section. Hi! My name is Dr. Thomas Oliver but Tommy for short a d you are?" Tommy says as he introduced himself as Dawn spotted it Connor from the corner of her eye and ran to him.

"Oh sweetie look at your eye. Did you atleast get a scratch on him?" Dawn says as Angel spoke.

"Dawn you're his Aunt you suppose to set a good example for him not encouraging him to fight but Damn I am with Dawn. Look at your Damn eye? This the second fight this weekend Connor and you better have a good explanation this time or else." Angel McKnight says as Connor looks down at the ground and Dawn looks to Angel.

"Don't give him this or else bullshit he's still coping from losing his mom and don't auger back with me Angel. He lost Buffy and he damn near lost me. She's not coming back and you need to be a damn father to your kids. I understand you run the biggest ass law firm and the state of California but Wolfman and Hart don't need you your sons need you but if you ever and your life threaten my nephew again so help me God I will hurt you myself. Do I make myself clear Angel McKnight?" Dawn says as her eyes as look a shade of gold when she's pissed. Angel swallows his throat and he answer.

"I didn't threat him. I said or else and he's my son Dawn." Angel says as he begins to back up follow by Connor.

"You said else and else is a threatened word when use in a sentence. Don't use your lawyer tactics on me and he's my nephew too. I will kill to protect my only nephew's that I have left of my sisters and I can just call Willow and Faith. I'm in the car. Dr. Oliver nice meeting you." Dawn says as she turns on her heels and leave as Angel and Connor let out a sign of relief.

"Damn I forgot how she can get pissed off just the mention of you and Eric's name. Never, tell your Aunt she scares the hell out of me. The only two women that can scare me that way was your mom and Kit. Why you didn't tell me you where still grieving your mom's death Connor? Don't you know I will move heaven and Earth for you, Eric and Dawn?" Angel says as he looks over at his son.

"You never around Dad and when I bring Mom up you shut down and disappear. What was she like?" Connor ask as Angel looks down sad as a tear escape his eye.

" Walking talking Dawn and you. I met Buffy when she was 15 years old as the slayer. We didn't start dating until she was 18. Its alot I try to keep you away from but this is why I train you the way I train you and combat. I'm a a 300 year old vampire with a soul. I fight on the good side. I guess the Powers That Be felt sorry for me. " Angel McKnight says as Connor looks up to his dad.

"Powers that Be, what do you mean like the supernatural and magic? I'm I a vampire as well?" Connor ask as he rubs his hand through his hair and forgetting that his friends was there and shock at this new information…

"Yes and no! I was born 1725 and I was turned into a vampire and the lates 1752. I was ruthless. My name was Angelus. I was curse by a gypsies as a punishment for the murder of one of their own. After more than a century of murder and torture of innocents, My soul was restored and remorse. I want the truth Connor and don't give me that half ass bait about Chase Millington he wasn't at school this week. So try again and you better think long and hard about what you about to say. I know my kids and you are a McKnight and you are yours mother son. So again, what happened to your face." Angel says as he pulls out his cellphone and Connor looks down to the ground.

"I, I, can't tell you that please don't ground me you said if I was doing something right you would understand just trust me dad." Connor says as he backs away from his dad scared out of his mind as he looks to Ethan.

"He was protecting me from my dad." The small soft voice says as on cue Tommy spoke up first.

"What do you mean Ethan? What have I always told you and the guys?" Tommy says as he grew pissed as hell.

"He threaten me and he hurt me when he gets drunk." Ethan says and this set Tommy off.

"What the fuck do you mean? Tommy says as he lost his cool.

"He would have kill Ethan if I haven't step in and fought him off. I couldn't leave Ethan there and I finished the job for him." Connor says as Angel looks to Connor, Ethan and Tommy.

"What do you mean finished him off?" Angel says as Connor stood up and face his dad as the room fell quiet.

" Exactly, what I mean I said I finished him off we fought, and fought. He pulled a gun and fire three shots. I missed the bullets accept one and I flipped him into the glass table. No one! I mean no one can threat my friends and think they can get away it dad or no dad." Connor says as Angel backs away from his son.

"Ethan what else was Connor hit with?" Angel says as he looks over at his son worried.

"A black arrow when my dad attacked me there was a lot of men there and Connor and I fought them off one by one. I heard Kira's name being mentioning and someone had said your wife name then they referred back to this Kit person and human trafficking that took place nine months ago. I saw my dad turned into a black spirit thing and we escape through the underground tunnels of Los Angeles and we made it back through the tunnels. " Ethan says as Tommy looks to Angel and Angel dials a number on his cellphone and a female voice spoke up.

"I know you don't want to talk to me but I have no choice in this matter. Plus, it's time out for hidden. He's in trouble!" Angel says as he looks over as Connor as he passes out cold on the ground.

"Connor!" They say in unison as Angel puts his hands up no to stop them.

"Only a dead person can touch him right now and that would be me. Hi my name is Angel McKnight vampire with a soul and dont touch my son. Where can I take him?" Angel says as Tommy looks to the others before taking him to the Dino headquarters.


	3. Offline For Now Part 2

Chapter 2: Offline for Now: part 2

Between Blood, Faith, Families

& The supernatural

Fandom: Dino Thunder, Buffy, Angel, and Charmed

Chapter 2: Offline For Now part 2

Dino Thunder Headquarters

Angel McKnight and Dr. Thomas Oliver kept a close eye on a ill Connor as the other rangers had gotten word that two of they're own was very bad off as one spoke first.

"This isn't helping Tommy why are we here when obvious one doesn't want to be found and the other one welll just dying." She says coldly as the others just heard her following by Angel.

"Noone told you to come but you can hit the door and see yourself out."Came Jason as the room went very quietly and that person spoke again.

"Its the truth and you know it don't play dumb with me and don't act like some of the people and this room care about where the hell is one ranger and one that is dying. Zordon wouldn't stand for this bullshit and this shit about vampires with a soul either you good or your ain't or just plain evil like hmmmm." She says again as Aisha and Jason steps close.

"That's enough Kat you said enough and plenty." Aisha says as Kat role her eyes and looks directly at Tommy.

"I have plenty to say the fact you all still answer to a sorry ass leader who wasn't even pick by Zordon and still talk to the murderer who kill him in the first place. You are a cold as bastard Tommy to even have him here. I all of just spit on you." Kat says as she went towards Tommy a woman dressed and a pair of baggy black pants and a yellow tank top with her black hair pulled into a ponytail; pushed Kat into the dining table and the glass shatter and broke. The rangers took fighting stand but Angel didn't as she spokes.

"Stand down! You wouldn't survive me anyway and Dr. O are you okay?" She says as the room stood there quiet and she walks over to him but when she spotted Connor her eyes fell on Angel.

"I let you down didn't I?" He says as the rangers and included Dr. O watch the person they been searching for stood there looking at Angel and Connor as a single year escape her eyes as she started attacking Angel.

"You supposed to protect him, you supposed to protected him. I trusted it you Angel! He's my son and I trust it you." Kira says between sobs and the Rangers shared a look.

"What! Do you think I was doing and he's Buffy and I son. What are you talking about Kit?" Angel says as Kira burst out and tears again as she looks at Angel again ready to kill him as he steps back. The others remember what he told Connor about how Kit and his Wife Buff was the only two people that can scare him.

"Angel how is Connor and Eric your sons? Nine months ago Leslie and I was brutally raped and left for dead. I was in a coma for my pregnancy. I was rape by 5 men and stabbed multiple times. I woke up and Papa Roach and my dad wasn't around to be found. I took the boys from the hospital and I brought them to you and told you and a letter to protect them but that night. I was captured and sent to another dimensions and I saw Connor there and couldn't understand why." Kira says and Angel looks at Kira.

"He was kidnapped by a demon and sent to live and another dimension where 16 years have past. I went in after him and pulled him and Eric out. I assume Connor and Eric was my kids since they look identical to me and they are twins. Kit your dad died and the Nascar accident 9 months ago." Angel says as Kira fell to ground almost as Angel caught her as he could smell Summers blood on her.

"Angel don't tell me that, please don't tell me that what about my brother and Papa Roach? I ran into a bunch of vampires when I went through the tunnels " Kira says before passing out cold. Angel looks to Tommy and he gets her on the table and Tommy calls for Jen.

"Tommy is she going to be alright?" Tanya says as Aisha stood by there fellow yellow ranger.

"I don't know I call for Jen Angel you don't look so good." Tommy says as the others look to Angel. Angel kept stirring at Kira and Connor.

"I'm okay just trying to figure some stuff out and why Kira blood smell like my Wife's blood and why Connor and Eric looks identical to me? I need to call Dawn. She's going to kill me and I need to call Gun and Eric." Angel says as Tommy nods his head as in on cue a orb of gold lights appeard and stood five extra people.

"Jeez Dawn you didn't say the feeling of teleportation wasn't going to be fun." The blonde hair woman spat as she got a death glare stire from her.

"Like jeez sis it didn't come with a manual, you can say thank you Buff!" Dawn says as sibling chit chat begins.

"I was being sarcastic Dawn hell you try being dead for a while and come see me when you finished. It's not a walk in the damn park." Buffy says and Dawn shouted back.

"Well atleast you ain't the key to another world and had to find out by a hell demon name Glory chasing you and trying to kill you. Now come see me when you finished and found out about the Key." Dawn says as Buffy chuckled at her sister as they both started laughing.

"Damn Dawn since when you get spunk?" Buffy says as Dawn laugh back.

"Since becoming an Aunt to you and Angel two twin boys." Dawn says as Buffy looks at Dawn crazy as hell.

"Dawn I think that teleportation scrambled your head or something. I never had twins with Angel. I had a daughter with Angel. I gave up for adoption rather mom gave up for adoption." Buffy says as Angel looks to Kira and just stirring at Buffy and back at Kira than Connor as Xander looks to Angel who kept stirring at Connor and at Kira than Gun as Faith looks back at them before saying something to them.

"B! B! You might want to turned around." She says as Buffy and Dawn yelled back at her.

"Faith not now!" The two sisters yelled as a demon came out of nowhere and started attacking everyone followed by another one and another one. Kira was thrown against the wall as the demon yelled at Kira.

"The fifth power will not be United. I will killed everyone in my path just to destroy you child." He says a an unconscious Kira lays there helpless as Angel took fighting stand follow by Tommy.

"Gotta get through me first!" Tommy shouted as he started fighting and kicking as he, Tommy, Buffy and Faith took out the demon as the water demon appears to take out Kira. Water begins to appear everywhere when his arms reach out to grabbed Kira but she was being guarded by a powerful force.

"This isn't over Charmed Slayer the worse about to come!" He says as the water vanished from the room. Kira's body left floating and the air as the water vanished completely a image of someone could be seen protecting her as Kira open her eyes. He looks down at her.

"Hello pumpkin Belly!" He says to her as Kira looks again to her dad.

"Dad! How?" Kira says as he lays her gently on the couch.

"I will always be your protector but I am not your biological father, the elders think you are a Charm slayer first of it's kind and that your biological father is a vampire name Angel McKnight and your mom name is Buffy Summers. She was kidnapped at an young age by the Watchers Council to protect the world from demons, vampires and etc. She was place with a new family but somehow she was always with a relative of the charm ones a powerful witches of sisters who fight against the demons, warlocks and etc. Buffy mom is a charm one and a powerful witch and her dad is my boss technical. He is a avatar, who was a white lighter." Charlie says as he looks down at Kira as she looks to the ceiling.

"Explains blowing up the school when I was a kid!" Kira blurted out and Charlie looks down at his daughter.

"Blowing up the school was Gun not you I do remember that correctly or am I wrong?" Charlie says as Kira looks down to the ground

"No sir it was me Gun took the heat because he knew it was easy for him to get in trouble. I wanted to tell you it wasn't Gun all these years it was me. I bounce from foster care after foster care until I came home to be with you a Malone. I don't know if I can be a McKnight. Being a Malone is all I have left of you and my best friend can't be my dad, my biological dad. He's my watcher dad, he train me on everything and you train me on how to street fight and he train me how to fight . It's just not fair Dad. It's not fair at all I still have nightmares of that night and maybe you would have still been alive. If its wasn't for me." Kira says in between sobs as Gun looks down follow by Angel.

"Wow! Wow! Wow pumpkin belly. My death isn't your fought sweetie. It was my time to go God needed me for something else. I will always be your father and don't you ever think different but he deserves to know what type of daughter he has and have. He never gotten that chance. Kit, you know I am a firm believer on second chances and family. Being your dad taught me about life and being Gun dad made me as a man and a father to you. But I'll be damn if i let you think my death was your fought when it wasn't. Dr. Kira Ashley Tennessee Skyler Malone McKnight you are the greatest thing that ever happened in my life and Gun. Has a nice ring too it doesn't it? I kept your biological mom's wished she was very keen on making sure your name started it with a K and I kept that promise. Somehow, I believe God wanted me to be your dad and glad he chose me. Gotta go pumpkin Belly the elders are calling and if you ever need me just yelled dad and I am coming." He says as Kira looks up to her dad and she says to him.

"Okay dad can you tell Gun to lightning up on me? I'm not 12 years old anymore. I drive a motorcycle, I can drive a pickup truck, and a mechanic and he better not ground me again either. " Kira says as Charlie chuckle at his daughter before nodding his head at her statement as blue and silver sparkled lights surrounded him and he looks to the air and he was gone.

"Fascinating"! Came Billy as Kira started smiling ear from ear as she jumps up to give him the biggest hug ever and he chuckle.

"Mr. Billy when did you come back to Earth and why wasn't I inform that you came back? Dr. O gotta a lot of explaining to do. I missed you Mr. Billy no one understands me but you sometimes Dr. O doesn't understand me. Are you hungry? I will cook your favorites he better went to the grocery store. " Kira says as she turns on her heels to leave out the door and she close it and the rest chuckle.

"So that's Kira the yellow ranger!" Came Justin and that got a chuckle again.

"She's still doesn't know we heard that conversation or know the fact she just woke up from being knock the hell out doesn't she?" Came Tanya as in on cue Kira walks back into the Dino Lab and she looks at Tommy and he looks at her.

"I was knock out wasn't I?" Kira says as she looks to Kat again for the first time as she wants towards Kat and Hayley stops her and Kat jumps.

"You lucky she stopped me but the next time you make a threat towards Dr. O or hurting him again you going to answer to me." Kira says coldly and Kat stood up facing Kira as she looks coldly at Kira.

"This isn't your business so stay out of it yellow or else little girl." Kat says as Kira and Kat stood face to face as Kira eyes change to a yellowish glow. Ethan, Trent, Jason and Billy stood back follow by the rest as Gun shook his head.

"Dr. O and the rest of my fellow teammates is my business and watch who you threat sweetheart. I go by Kit and the streets but in the real world and on the legal side my name is Dr. Kira Malone, but as a powerful attorney turned judge its Dr. Kira Ford and I never lost a case since I been attorney. So the next time you want to threat someone make sure you know who you dealing with first, because I can break your neck and make it look like accident and wouldn't think nothing of it. Highly trained sniper and martial artist. Threat him again and see what happen now if you would excuse me I have a son that needs my attention. " Kira says as she turns on her walking feet and left the room and everyone looks at Kat and Tommy looks down at the ground.

"Kat just go you said what you said do as you please and just leave the team alone." Jason says as Kat didn't back down.

"No! I am a ranger and still apart of this team and she cant threat me. I have clout and pulled too sweetheart." Kat says as the room fell quiet again. It was true Kat is the daughter of a millionaire and whatever her father says go and if Kat cries wolf Tommy could and up in jail again and his friends would have to bail him out again not that Tommy don't need the money because he has his own and loaded as well. It was the fact he needed Kira and his friends to bail him out because Jason, Billy, Rocky, Zach, and Adam spent five days in jail and Vegas. Kira was the only one that could bail them out of jail.

"Go ahead and cry wolf Kat. I didn't cheat on you and you know I didn't. I didn't beat you or put my hands on you and you know I didn't do any of those things. You lied because you cheat it and you know damn well that kid isn't mines Kat and you just got caught and your lie." Tommy says as Kat stood and Tommy face and Tommy stood back afraid of what she might do as she draws her hand up to smack him but it wasn't Kira that stopped her or twisted her arm around her.

"This isnt a fought you won't Kat. Leave my dad alone. I never , never exposed of my identity for the sake of the future. But if you ever lay a hand on my damn dad again so help me God my mom wouldn't need to finished the job because I will. Back the hell away from my dad and as long as i am in the room and standing leave him alone or you will have a problem with my Aunt Hayley and the near future. "She says the room looks to Tommy back to the woman and back at Kira as she enters the room as Kira looks to Dr. O as she looks to Jen.

"What happened and hey Jen?" Kira says as Jen let's go of Kat and Kat backs away oddly as Jen kept looking at Tommy and Kat.

"Oh nothing I can't handle but wait Tommy i thought you said Kira was bad off what the hell happen in between time travel." Jen says as Tommy kept stirring at Jen before walking away.

"Kira can explain I need some fresh air." Tommy says as Kira looks to Jen before running after Dr. O.

"Are you really Dr. O and Kira's daughter from the future? But how is that possible?" Jason ask Jen as she looks down at Kat coldly. Jen raised her shirt up and a mark of a falcon and a Petra bird with a cress was on her shoulder.

"Impressive!"Came a new set of voices as they all jump from the four women and three men in the room.

"Mom!" Came Buffy and she fainted it on cue.

"Damn! I really do think that's a Halliwell trait. Came Henry as Phoebe and her sisters chuckle.

"Jeez you think? Hell you try being a witch and a white lighter and come talk to me when you do. " Paige says as Coop chuckle at that statement.

"Blah, blah, blah here we go again! Prue says and everyone went to laughing.

####################################

The Caves Tommy's Favorite Place

Tommy set down on the rocks as he signs heavily as he puts his hands between his knees as he felt a gentle touch on his shoulders. Tommy looks up and smile when he saw her.

"I didn't know you had follow me out the door." Tommy said as he helps Kira to sit down as they watch the water come up to there feet.

"Wanna to make sure you are okay?" Kira told him as he watches as Kira long black hair floated in the water and Kira turns her face to face him. Tommy couldn't help but lean over and kiss her gently on the lips. She broke the kiss and he looks down.

"Sorry! I shouldn't have done that but it felt so right" Tommy says as Kira broken the kiss and moves far away in the dark of the cave. Kira had started crying again and when she cries it hurt him to see her cry.

"I'm not them St. O and could never be them. I don't know how to be a girlfriend, wife and a mother it was all ripped from me. I was a virgin when I was rape. Why did you kissed me like that?" Kira says as she set quietly by herself as the moon reflects on the water and Tommy looks towards her.

" Jen is our daughter from the future. But before that I been trying for a long time to kissed you every since I found out you are not 16 instead of 23 and you drive me so damn crazy especially when we was in Vegas and you had that tank top and them short short, shorts on and that just drove me crazy." Tommy says and Kira looks down to the ground an she walks up to him and he kisses her gently again. He couldn't help himself her touch drove him insane… It was that moment Kira had a flashback of her and Dr. O getting married in Vegas. She remembers being touch by him and kissing him and making love to him three weeks prior to her return to Princeton.

Authors Note: Ohweeh it's about to get juicy, Eric Returns Home to family secrets and a killer after him. Who will save him first?


	4. The Fate of Eric McKnight

Chapter 3: The Fate of Eric McKnight

Between Blood, Faith, Families

& The supernatural

Fandom: Dino Thunder, Buffy, Angel, and Charmed

Reefside California 2020

Remember Kira is 23 making her born in 1998 even though Dino Thunder came out in 2004 but remember she was trapped inside another dimension making her older than what she was trying to tie everything together with Buffy and Angel being her parents making her a half breed. Buffy parent's is Piper and Leo's first born then Wyatt and Chris. So therefore Kira is pretty powerful you will learned some more juicy stuff later on in the story. We also will have some references to Dom Toretto, Brian, and Hobbs because of Kira's dad Charlie Malone and Hobbs. So on with chapter 3.

Chapter 3: The Fate of Eric McKnight

It was a cold windy night and no one in site, no one on the streets so it seems as a 1958 Plymouth Fury, with the drop top sunroof and the color green speeded down the streets of Reefside I55 with a blue 1987 Camaro g96 purring its engine right behind him. The Plymouth Fury made a quick left onto Shady Lane as the Camaro g96 made a quick right as well as shots could be heard firing.

"We got to lose the damn Camaro I swear it acts like Christine?" He said as he fires back at the Camaro.

"Damn I'm trying I need to park it so I can nitro it up and camouflage it." He said as he made a swift left down Cooper Young Avenue.

"Where the hell are we in the way? Why are we in this hick ass town that says home of the Dino Rangers?" He says again as he open fire on the Camaro and the Camaro and the car open fires back.

"Reefside, California its safe here and we can lay low and get the bounty off our heads." He says as he went directly into the woods.

Dino Thunder Headquarters aka Tommy's House.

Everyone, was up that night no one has been asleep as Tommy and Kira had enter the house hand and hand everyone had look up when Kira was talking to Tommy.

"How do you know that Shawn isn't your child? Could Ms. Kat be right about that Dr. O I mean Tommy?" Kira says as Tommy stops her and hold her hand because he was concerned that he had hurt when they made love.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you because you are limping? In yes I am sure he isn't my kid. I know he isnt mines baby." Tommy says as Kira looks down at the ground and back at Tommy as he pulls her close to him and Kira rest her head on his chest.

"I am okay. I wanted it and no you didnt hurt me but still doesn't answer my question." Kira says and Tommy looks at her as Charlie says out loud.

"What happen to family murals and values Kit? I thought I taught you better than that to be sleepy around before marriage." Charlie says as single tear escapes Kira face.

"I hate you!" Kira says before orbing out leaving a stun room as Tommy look where Kira was standing and Piper spoke up.

"You better fix this and you need to fix it now because if I see her cry one more damn time tonight so help me God." Piper said as the Halliwell family stood back follow by Angel.

"She's my daughter and I raise her on murals and respect. She's a Malone I been her father since she was nine years old. I promise Sarah and Hobbs I would look after her and protect her when he couldn't because he was still grieving Sarah's death. Kira is fragile young woman who bounce from foster care to foster care when my wife died Sarah beg me to never give up on Kira and to make sure she has the best life. I gave her my word. Hobbs is Sarah first husband they adopted it Kira after they lost there first son. I met Sarah after Hobbs was deployed they where already divorced. Hobbs couldn't come home because he was stationed overseas and Hobbs ask me if I could adopt Kira because he couldn't come back to the states. Kira was raped and stabbed 14 times and rape by five men. When I found my daughter Kira was laying in her own puddle of blood and her best friend Leslie beaten, rib cage broken they had her tied up like an animal auctioning her off like a piece of meat. Kira fought her way out but she wasn't going to leave Leslie. Kira and Leslie was apart of that human trafficking bust that night." Charlie says as the room fell quiet and Rocky spoke first.

I was lead Detective on that bust Kira nor Leslie name wasn't mention." Rocky said as Charlie spoke first.

"It wasn't mention because Papa Roach and I paid the news reporter to keep there names from the papers. Leslie still haven't recovered Kira and Leslie had kids behind that rape resorting and Connor, Eric and Mason. Mason was stolen from the hospital." Charlie said as the room fell quiet once again as Aishie spoke first.

"Are you talking about Papa Roach head of the of the mob Papa Roach?" Aisha says as Charlie looks up at Aisha.

"One and only Papa Ernie Malone Roach owner of the famous Juice Bar and Los Angeles, California my dad.

"Ernie was the mob? He's so humble and kind we grew up in that bar, spent our summers at the Juice Bar." Billy says and Charlie nods his head yes and taking out a picture of him and his dad when he was young.

"Wow! Splitting image of your dad no wonder we wasn't never bothered as kids." Jason says as Tommy spoke up first.

The reason why I know Shawn isn't my kid is because I lost my virginity to my wife. Kira and I been married since Vegas. I didnt it tell her because after our last mission Kira and some of us lost our memories from the last battle. Kira had to bell Rocky, Zach, Jason, Adam and Billy out of jail for illegal street racing and Vegas and I know of Hobbs through Torreno he's a former street racing partner of says as the room included his old teammates looks shock.

"So that's where you was came Aisha?" As she looks to Adam.

"Honey please don't put me in the doghouse you where in Africa with Tanya and Hayley. We didn't have no choice but to call Kira hell we didn't know Kira and Tommy was going to get married." Adam says to Aisha as he gave Tommy a death glare as he watches Aisha point to outside. As the alarms started to go off.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi yo yo yo Tommy intruder alert, intruder alert fast incoming readings off the charts he bares your resemblance and DNA. He has a bounty on his hands activating dino cams supermodel and shield no one and or out." Alpha 5 says as the cameras came to life and they could see everything being displayed and 3d and a kid looking identical to Tommy and Angel speeding up with a 1958 Plymouth Fury green car and a 1987 Camaro g96 speeded it behind him as the the older kid open fire again at the Camaro as the older kid yelled drive faster.

"Damn it Eric drive faster he's on our ass I can't hold the bastard off for much longer about to be out of rounds." The older kid says as Eric looks into the glove department and pull out the other gun and open fire. He shot the tires out of the 1987 blue Camaro as he slams into a invisible shield crashing his car and hitting his head as his airbag deployed and Shawn falling out the car hitting his head on the rocks.

"Shawn run!" Eric says as he passes out cold as the bounty hunters got out of the car and was surprised by a female blond with accent.

"Move!" This isn't your fight blond." He says as Kat got mad his statement.

"When it comes to my son and Eric it is my fight." She says as Kat took fighting stand and he replies back.

"Killed them all leave no one alive." He says as the bounty hunters attacks Kat. Kat falls back but bounces back up like basketball and took full swing as she double kicks and punches the bounty hunters.

Dino Headquarters

"We gotta help Kat she can't fight them by herself." Rocky says as he tries to leave but couldn't.

"Why we can't leave?" Jason says as he tried to leave as well.

"Once the shield is activated it and the threat is still ongoing threat we can't leave until it feel as if we are safe and right now Dana doesn't feel itself I can't shut it down without Kira being here." Hayley says as the rest felt helpless and useless as they can see Kat being thrown hard into the tree and she wasn't getting up she manage to killed seven of the bounty hunters as they could hear her cry out and pain and Kim's name.

"Sis Kim help me!" Kat says before passing out as pink spirit of a woman could be seeing forming as she looks down at Kat as she had on her Swat uniform and she looks to Shawn and Eric and curse

"Damn it Kat what you got me into?" Kim says as she started to fight them as well as she was thrown into the hood of the car. He tried to stomp Kim's face but he was thrown off of her by another female.

"Its not nice to pick on someone who isn't evenly match now isn't it?" She says as she took fighting stand and she helps Kim up.

"Thanks and you are?" Kim says as she looks over at the woman with the black long hair and wearing a black shirt and yellow baggy pants.

"Kit! Look out!" Kira yelled as Kim was pushed out of the way and Kira starting fighting them one by one knocking them out with a single blow as she was cut from one of the bounty hunters sharp needles blood was splattered. Kira was pushed down hard as she was too knock on her feet but was save by a male figure.

"Eric!" Kira and Kim says as he looks to Kira

"Sorry mom I'm not either Eric nor Connor it's me Mason nice to finally meet you as he pushes the bounty hunters into the tree and firing three gunshots they kept coming as fast as they knock them down they kept coming and Kira was getting weak. She started open firing on all the bounty hunters as the scene switches back into the house.

"That's my girl!" Charlie says as Tommy watches his ex and his wife and his son he assume battle these things that looks like gargoyles with spikes and bounty hunters .

"She's hurt badly!" Tommy says as he felt very weak to his stomach. He could feel his wife pain. Angel had to literally catch him as he felt her again

"What's going on with Tommy"? Hayley says as she rushes to her brother side as she felt Kira too.

"Kira's and Tommy bond is very strong he can feel what his Wife is feeling." Coop says as he felt it Kira was getting weaker by the minute she was losing blood fast.

Scene changes back to the outside

Kim through the gargoyle down the cliff and Kira opens fire again as she holds onto her side. She stops dead in her tracks and told the others to stop fighting

"Stop fighting!" Kira says as the others did what they where told and the bounty hunters and the last four of the Gargoyles look's at her as if she was crazy but she meant busy.

"You don't have that right to call that order. He says but Kira through that knife at his chest and he vanished.

"When you come after my sons I have every right but if you want to live and see tomorrow you take what's left of your kind and don't ever cross this path again or else." Kira says as she holds her side as you can see the blood dripping from her hand.

"Or else what?" He says as Kira tried to hold her own ground.

"You would have to deal with my parents and grandparents and my Aunts and Uncles and they don't play nice they will kill your whole family to get to me and my kids if you decide to take us." Kira says as she tries not to fall as they started it laughing.

"Take them!" One says as the other spoke because he knew Kira meant business.

"In what is your parents named little girl since we suppose to be so shaking and scared by your parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles?" He says as they all started laughing uncontrollably and Kira replied back.

"Buffy Summers and Angel McKnight my grandparents are the Halliwell and I am your damn worse nightmare send a message will you." Kira says as the all stopped laughing and started to retreat.

"What is that?" He says scared out of his mind now .

"Relate this to your boss it's a new slayer in town bitch and if you ever come after my sons again and I will kill you and dad I need you." Kira says as she shot him as he vanished in then air. Kira passes out.

Scene Changes to Tommy's House.

" Damn remind me to never pissed her back off and Rocky you better run if Kira got all of her memory back." Jason teased as Tommy went to chuckling and Charlie spoke.

"I really don't want to know Angel we are needed as he grabs Angel hand and as in on cue blue sparkling lights was gone.

"How many wanna bet Angel finna fight the last few of them?" Phobea says as the rest just wasn't for sure.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Dawn says as Phobea look at Dawn.

"My point exactly but hell naw the look on Charlie and Tommy's face." Leo says as speaking up Tommy

"Speaking of Tommy where the hell did he go?" Zach says as in on cue you could hear fighting being in gage and the kids being off the scene and Kira the others watches as Angel, Tommy and Charlie took out the last of them as they vanished in thin air. Kim stirred at Tommy for a long as time and she look downs from him.

"Ohweeh they must share history?" Paige says as in on cue the room was quiet as blue sparkling lights orbs Angel, Charlie, Kim, Kat and Mason backs in as Eric helps Kat to a seat.

"I thought I told you to stay put Ms. Kat" He ask her as he went to the fridge and grabs a steak from the fridge as he puts it over her eye as the room fell quiet once again.

"I couldn't I had somewhere to be are you okay? She ask as she hops down from the table and tried to help him as she grabs her rib cage and pain.

"Ms. Kat that's not what I ask you and don't lie to me raise your shirt up." He says and Kat didnt reply back nor raise her shirt up because she was scared of his response.

"No!" Kat says as Eric punches the wall and a hold appeared it.

"Ms. Kat raise your shirt up!" Eric says as Kat did what she was told and she raise her shirt up and the others gasped follow by Tommy.

"That didnt come from the fall or the tree and I ask you one more time. How did it happen l?" Eric says as Kira had came in now follow by the rest.

"Eric don't make this a big deal. I am okay" Kat says as tears begins to welled up and her eyes and Eric didnt like to see her cry and hurt. He had promise Shane he would look after his cousin.

"Sensei not a good answer stay here!" Eric says as Kat jumps down from off the table as she tried to stop Eric.

"Eric no Mitch will kill you please don't get involved in my messed please don't tell Shane." Kat cried out to Eric as the pain shot up to her arms and legs as he could see she was in pain.

"Not if I kill him first I promise Shane I would protect you when you took over the Wind Ninja Academy. Mitch is dead for all I care." Eric says as he was about to walk out and Kat stood in front of him.

"If I ever taught you anything as your Sensei I know you better than that Eric and you look just like your dad." Kat says now seeing the resemblance as well.

"My dad name is Angel McKnight and don't change the subject come here." He says as he place Kat back up on the countertop. He looks at her bruises closely.

"No I think your dad is my ex you look to much like him when he was young especially with the long hair. " She tease as she ruffles his head.

"No ruffles of the hair. Sensei do you trust me?" Eric says and Kat nods her head.

"You are my right hand after all green ranger and yeah." Kat says as Eric nods at her and he takes a few photos of Kat back and send them to his dad never knowing Angel was in the room.

"My dad can help you since you don't want me to kill the bastard." Eric says as Kat started to panic.

"Eric no I can't get anyone else involve Mitch will kill to get to me and I have to keep Shawn away from him as possible as I can don't get your dad involved." Kat says as she looks down as tears escape her eyes.

"My dad is the owner of the most powerful law firm in the state of California. He runs Wolfman and Hart and remember Kit the lady I was telling you about she's one of my dad closest friend and also his partner who turned judge. She puts bad guys like Mitvh behind bars. My dad is very fearful people fear him especially in the underworld." Eric says Kat looks at him concerned.

" Eric what have I told you about going down in the underworld by yourself you need me present. Its dangerous and you no better. " She hist at him for going down there.

"I haven't been since you busted it my chops for going last time. I can't believe you know about the underworld." Eric says as Kat chuckled at his statement.

"I told you I was evil once and being evil makes you do some dangerous shit." Kat says as she shakes the feelings of her past out of her mind.

"Do you think it was because you was a witch as well and you didn't know it?" Eric ask and Kat looks away and question Eric question.

"I don't know why Rita pick me to become evil but I don't know I never want to go through that again and I think I owe Tommy an apology." Kat says as she shook her head at herself.

"Techno rainbow the great legend is your ex wait but I though he was dating Ms. Kim?" Eric says as Kat chuckle at his statement.

"Its a long story and I never told you about Tommy and Kim so how do you know about them? Kat says as Eric went to laughing.

"Now Sensei you know I can't never reveal my sources but I do know and is it true you can turned into a cat?" Eric says as Kat shakes her head as she forms into a cat in front of Eric eyes as he jumps and she turns back into her human form.

"Does that answer your question"? Kat says as Eric just stood there looking at her.

"Senesi you know you can't use your powers for personal gang and that is so freaky ass cool." Eric says and Kat looks at him and shakes her head.

"It wasn't Eric that's two different things but you are right you should never use your Powers for personal game." Kat says which made Kira and her family smile as Eric looks down at Kat again

"How bad are you hurt?" Eric says again and Kat looks down and Eric knew that answer. Kat knew what Eric was thinking of before he had started it as she grabs his hand.

"Eric no I will be okay you don't know the full strength of yours Powers. I still have ranger healing." Kat says as Eric knew she was right but he needed to know himself.

"Kat I ask you early do you trust me?" Eric says and Kay nods her head yes.

"Yes with my life Eric just be careful." Kat says as Eric took his hand and he touches Kat fragile body. She whimper from his touch.

"Trust me Kat! He says as blue sparkling lights could be seeing healing Kat's body. He stops when he heard some few gasps and Kat and Eric jumps and turns around.

"How long you been standing there?" Kat says as she pulls her shirt back down and tried to run away.

"Mom!" Came Shawn as Kat looks to her son and puts her head down.

"Don't hate me Shawn!" Kst says as she looks to Eric for answers.

"Shawn, remember what you asked me about back in the car about the hick ass town and power rangers? Eric says to Shawn.

"Yeah what about it and who are half of these people I know about Aunt Kim." Shawn says as he looks to Eric and the others watch as Eric looks to Kat.

"It's okay Eric go ahead!" Kat says and Eric chuckle about her statement.

"You sure your kid can handle that knowledge and knowing?" Eric says as Kat pat Eric on his shoulder.

"Eric!" Kat shouted and he went to laughing because she knew he was right.

"If you say so here goes nothing Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" Eric shouted it as in on cue tommy looks to the others and shouted it.

Its morphin time! Dino Thunder Power up ha! Shouted it Kira, Ethan and Connor who had woken up as he stirs at Kira and Tommy never leaving her sight.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Shouted it Tommy as Kim looks to Tommy and down.

"White Ranger Power Ha!" Shouted it Trent.

"Zeo Ranger 1 pink!' Shouted out it Kat as they all gave they call Shawn stood there shock follow by Buffy and her grandparents as they look at Kira as Charlie chuckle.

"Explains why you where always missing during dinner time and tire when you got home but I figure it since you copy the techno bright fighting style into your fighting and I like him in white." Charlie says as he orbs out and everyone burst out in tears laughing as they demorph.

"That's not funny!" Tommy shouted it as they continued to laugh

"It is when you stop being a ranger and look at Dude seriously how many team have you been on and yeah you stole my damn color?" Zach says as they went to laughing again.

"Evil Green Rita, Good green Mighty Morphin, White ranger, white ninja power, Turbo Red, and Zeo Red and Black Dino ranger last four years and damn I been that many colors? Just remind me not to be pink or yellow blue is cool." Tommy says as he walks away for a minute getting some fresh air as Kim follow up behind him as Kira looks after them.

Scene changes to outside

Tommy stood looking down at his ring on his finger and looking up at the sky.

"Come to check up on me?" Tommy says never turning around and she spoke

"I think you gotten me mistaken for someone else." Kim says as Tommy turns around and stood there looking at Kim.

"Its good to see you Kim." Tommy stated it as he begins to walk a way. Kim stops him by grabbing his arm never knowing the others can see them too as Kira looks down.

"Can we talk?" Kim ask and Tommy moves his hand away from Kim and stood back from her.

"Tommy I." Kim says to Tommy as he looks down hurt.

"It took me three years to get over you Kim you was my high school sweetheart, you broke up with me and a damn letter. How do you think I suppose to have felt?" Tommy said keeping his cool.

"I don't know everything was happening fast my mom, my dad losing myself. I came back for you but you move on with Kat." Kim said as tears welled up and her eyes.

"You where my safe haven and only you and Zordon knew what was going on and Jason found out years later I was being abused you left me not even a word or a goodbye and just up and left and gave your powers to Kat but that's water under the bridge. I'm happily married now with four kids well technically four Jen is from the future and my wife is now Kira. Where are you staying now?" Tommy asked her and she smiles when he mention he has kids and a wife.

"She's very beautiful Tommy and Toronto. I am the first ever female to be apart of a elite swat team congratulations on the marriage." Kim says as Tommy smiles as he look down at his wedding ring and twisted it.

"She makes me happy haven't been happy since forever. I don't want any bad blood between us since you are apart of my son life and that's amazing first female swat. Are you kicking ass though?" Tommy tease as Kim looks at him crazy.

"Tommy I think that fight knock your brain cells loose I just know Eric through Shawn and Kat and being at the Wind Ninja Academy." Kim tease as she looks back into the house and looks back at Eric and Connor than Mason and back at Tommy.

"Are you thinking what I think you are thinking?" Tommy ask as she looks back at them again.

"But how? Eric, Connor and I think Mason are 17?" Kim says as Tommy chuckle and laugh.

"Try 16 and yes all three of them are mines and the men who raped Kira. It's along story but do you remember when we got sent back in time when we was rangers?" Tommy says and Kim nod her head.

"Yes we was sent to another dimension when we went back in time." Came Kim as Tommy spoke again.

"Eric and Connor was kidnap into another dimension where time speeds up making them sixteen and Kira 23 at the time she couldn't remember our history because our last battle messed with our memories.

"Damn! How deep and sad but sweet and wow so she's three times blessed a half breed slayer, witch, vampire, and a white lighter? She's pretty much triple threat is she" Kim says and Tommy chuckle.

"Yeap and my wife can cook her ass off can't swim worth a lick that just reminds me. I need to go save Rocky because if she got mostly her memory back she finna kill Rocky." Tommy says as in on cue Rocky could be heard screaming as Tommy and Kim came running into the house.

"Tommy help me get Kira!" Rocky screams out in pain.

"No way in hell your fought I told you she couldn't swim." Tommy shouted as he made his way into the kitchen as Kira twisted it Rocky arm behind his back with the hot sauce bottle directly in his mouth.

"So he told you I couldn't swim and you still did what you did?" Kira shouted it.

"It was after the fact and Adam dared me." Rocky shouted it as Kira gave a evil death glare to Adam as Adam took off running as Kira started counting.

"1, 2, 3!" Kira shouted out it as the rest burst out in tears laughing and Jason ask could they see it on the Cam Tommy had type a few commands on the keyboard and you can see Kira chasing after Adam.

"So what did my husband dare Rocky to do to have Kira chasing him?" Aisha says giving Rocky a evil stir. Rocky swallow his throat.

" Adam dared Rocky to throw Kira over the boat naked it. Kira just gotten out the shower from coming to bail us out of jail and he dared him to throw her overboard. " Zach says as Rocky took off running followed by Au6sha, and Tanya.

"Adam and Rocky is so dead." Came Jason as Tommy, Zach, Billy and Jason nods there head to Jason statement.

"Are you going to say something?" Leo ask as they can see Adam being pinched by his ear and Rocky being thrown in the lake naked it with his clothes scatter everywhere.

"In as for you Adam Borsch." Kira and Tanya says as they laugh a evil laugh they waited it just as Aisha called upon her Ninja powers to turned into bear as Tanya took the honey and the rope and tied Adam to the tree. Adam started it screaming like a girl as Tanya poured the honey all over Adam.

"See ya later boys." The girls says as the others couldn't help but laugh.

"Damn yellows do stick together don't they?" Hayley says as the rest chuckle.

"Now they knew not to do that in the first place but damn Adam got it bad though." Billy said as Jason high five Billy, Zack and Tommy.

"Pay up you four owe me $350 each and it can go toward Jen college fun or ranger expenses." Tommy stated it as Jason, Zach, Billy and Hayley just gave up and paid the man.

"I'm never betting with you again for real aren't you going to say something." Hayley says as Tommy look to his sister.

"You must want me at your house for six weeks and cooking for me for six weeks because my wife can cook just like you and I am not about to be in the doghouse with three yellows. Hell no, hell nah, and a double hell no. I am still licking my wounds from when we was teenagers and my wife is a yellow." Tommy says as he gotten up to look in the fridge as he shakes his head at that thought at Kira snuck up behind wrapping her around his waste as he went to laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kira stated it as Tommy turns to around as he plants small kisses on her cheeks.

"I forgot to go to the grocery store again." He says and Kira just shakes her head at her husband as her long dark black hair hung below her waist.

"Tommy! I told Billy you didn't go and hmmm she moans from his touch.

"Repulsa, Repulsa let down your hair and Chinese please." Tommy ask her as he already knew the answer as Kira went to there bedroom and back out with the scissors as Tommy puts her on the bar stool as Kira begins to hmm softly

"Can you cut it to my shoulders this time I want to leave room to put it and a ponytail then give the rest to the cancer society for the Sarah and Will foundation." Kira says as she looks down at her locket she has never taken it off since she was 7.

"I see you stirring at that locket alot who'd inside of it?" Tommy ask and Kira looks down and a tear fell from her eyes

"Sarah, Hobbs, Will and I and us?" Kira says as she takes it off and hands it to Tommy.

"She's beautiful what happen to her and I know of Hobbs through Toretto." Tommy says as he whips her tears away.

She never gave up on me when she foster care me. Sarah maiden name is Ford. She met Hobbs when he was station here and they fell in love she was my counselor no one never wanted it me and every time I got steady into a home I was bounce from foster parent to foster parents my powers was showing out back then but people called me a freak and a bastard case. I was a child no one wanted it but then one day Sarah took me home with her and she and Hobbs came my family. I had a real mom, a real dad and a brother who loves me. I remember when day I was coming home from school it was just me at the house. I found Sarah passed out on the floor she wouldn't get up. I dial 911 and call for Hobbs and that was the day we learned that Sarah had Cancer. Hobbs couldn't get home. I think that's when my mom met my dad Charlie. He was her doctor. Mom and Dad was already divorced. Mom cancer was spreading fast and Will was already sick. He died four days before mom was rush to the hospital. They wouldn't send Hobbs home for his own son funeral. I was stuck again without nowhere to go but the time I spent with Sarah my dad and Sarah grew a bond and they where married in the hospital. Sarah was to weak to do anything. She told the hospital to let her die at home. Sarah was getting her strength back and dad was able to turned back to the hospital one day again. I came home they didn't hear me nor see me. I heard them beating and hitting my mom. I remember mom looking at me she must have sense me. I knew better not to come out because we practice this game every time. I could remember them saying to my mom no one will never know your inheritance or your legacy of this town five founders. I could hear six shots being fired one by one sounded like bombs firing and the air. I heard footsteps leaving one by one momma told me to never come out until someone came and got me. Six hours later I could hear dad voice screaming and Papa Roach crying and on the phone in the maid coming to get me. She had cover my face. I remember my dad asking Jennifer where she had founded me. She was too shaken up to respond. I was the first child to go to Spellman with a degree and medicine first child at the age of 11 to do my first surgery but being a doctor wasn't in me anymore apart of me died when my mom died and when I came the slayer and I met Angel he turned out to be my watcher. I went on to become lawyer and I had my masters in computer engineering and diesel mechanic. My heart and soul has always been working in cars and building things. Dad said always have something to fall back on and I do I have 15 mechanic shops and my own 3 lines of Motorcycles called K. Ford and I built every last one of them and designed them. I am 23 years old a tycoon with four children and a husband my best friend is my dad and I cut my hair every year to give to my mom and I started it my the Sarah and Will foundation to keep her memory alive. This locket wholes the key to my mom murder she says her family legacy lies deep in the root of Reefside California and the five founders of this town and I bet it has something to do with the fift power the water demon was talking about I think I am apart of the fifth power meaning if I am apart of the fith power meaning its four more out there that needs our help. If they came after me and my kids they will come after them and I'll be damn if I let that happen. I am a ranger with a gift and I will not let my mom death die in Vien or let someone kill an innocent. "Kira says as she whipped a few tears away from her eyes and she rest her head on his chest.

"We are not going to let that happen we trained our family and friends on everything that goes bump in the night and just have everyone live close to us. I mean this house sits on 6500 acres of land and I am a tycoon myself my investment and racing paid off throughout the years as long as I got Jason as my financial advisor we are set for the next 18 years. Our family and friends are important to us and you know Jason, Rocky Adam, Zach and Billy isn't going to let anything happen to you or the boys and or Jen." Tommy says as Kira chuckle at Tommy.

"I know I love them too especially Billy and all of them but can we please hook Jason up with Hayley he needs to get laid." Kira says out loud and Tommy went to laughing hard.

"So you saw what I saw too didn't you?" Tommy tease his wife.

"Yeap! Alpha let Adam and Rocky out an hour ago jees I wasn't going to leave them out there that long but when the wives are involve I have no control of their behaviour. But serves them two right for throwing me overboard naked it. Should I hang around more women a lot?" Kira asked her and Tommy looks up at her and gave her a questionable look.

"Why you ask me that? I am find with you the why you are baggy clothes and tight shirt and all I didnt married you for your looks or how you look and let me rephrase that because you are smoking hot you put Jlo to shame with all that ass back there. I married you because when I was trapped in that suite and invisible you showed me a different you never stop carrying for me always helping when needed it even when I had Jason and Hayley it didn't stop you and when Jason got sick you was right there by his side and you didn't give up on him when the doctors did. I couldn't lose him; he's my best friend and my brother all of them are but they never traded there backs on me, even the situation with Kat. I knew Shawn wasn't mines because I lost my virginity to my wife." Tommy said as he wipes away Kira tears.

"But I am your wife!" Kira stated it and Tommy chuckle at her statement again and pulling Kira closer to him and smacking her on her butt and she giggles.

"Tommy you can't be doing that in front of my parents." Kira says between kisses.

"Well let's do it where we can we gotta produce Jen now do we?" Tommy says as he kisses Kira softly on the lips as she moans from his touch.

"Where you want to go?"' Kira says as Tommy laughs

"Our favorite place 75 acres away from the house. Jason Zach and Connor is in charge

Jason and Connor $3000 dollars spending limit get the necessary stuff. Eric no underworld be back in two days." Tommy says as he enlopes his hand with Kira and spoke first

" Aisha, Tanya and Hayley you are in charge of my finances only $5000 because I know my boys and I know Zach, Rocky and Adam and Connor. Eric if I found out you went to the underworld I will not rebuild your car and you will be grounded it and your Aunt Kat is going to teach a tough lesson on the underworld and your grandma Buffy just might add your Aunt Dawn and Aunt Kim in the mist. Aunt Dawn scared the hell out of him if he goes. Jen please don't let them tear my house up." Kira says as Tommy waves bye to them as he begins to kissed Kira again and she giggles as Tommy starts to turned invisible as Kira laugh and they where gone.

"So what are doing now?" Everyone asks at the same time as Jason chuckle.

"Wait! Make sure they gone first." Billy and Prue said at the same time.

"Damn it! How we do that?" Came Piper and a sing song voice.

"Alpha!" They all yelled at the same time as Alpha went to laughing

"Scanning now!" Alpha says as he scans the the woods and the cabinets and as on cue they could see Tommy and Kira happily engage.

"Ewe, ewe, ewe change scene now! " Buffy said as everyone went to laughing.

"How long you think they're going to be gone?" Zach says as everyone burst back into tears laughing.

"You must didnt see how dad was all over mom Uncle Zach? Connor says and Zach looks at his nephew.

"Shid about four days tops so who wants to explore first?" Came Henry.

"Bottom basement!" Everyone said in unison

"Why the bottom basement? Came Trent as everyone included Kim turns there head to Trent.

"Damn I didn't know you can talk." Came Leo as everyone started laughing

"Grandpa he talks when he wants too but mostly quiet." Came Ethan and Trent looks at them crazy.

"Damn! I am still right here you know and yes I talk but absorbing this all in and new territory for me but still why the basement? In yeah! Yeah! Yeah I know language." Trent says as Jason and Connor look at each other.

Author Notes: Things finna get serious, between Connor, Sam and Shannon. Sam and Shannon is Piper and Leo Twins and Michael and Clinton is Henry and Paige twins and this story gets deeper and deeper.


End file.
